bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Karmi
'Karmi '''is a character in the Disney XD show, ''Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a precocious girl who, like Hiro, is one of the youngest students to attend San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Background Before Hiro joined the SFIT, Karmi was the youngest student to attend it. However, she had no friends and had issues socializing. Professor Granville noticed this, and after Hiro officially joined as a student, she saw the similarity between both and decided to help her by using Hiro. Personality Karmi is introverted, studious, and takes great pride in attending college at a young age. However, she keeps to herself most of the time. Karmi comes across as aloof; she feels comfortable in her field of research, so Karmi is disinterested in social interaction. She is unfriendly with Hiro since the boy is sharing the spotlight of being a young genius like her, and at one point accused him of being ignorant of science when he didn't grasp what her research was about. Despite her intelligence, Karmi can be oblivious to the truth, even when the evidence contradicts it. This included her being unable to recognize Hiro in superhero form and when she misinterpreted Hiro defending her as him having feelings for her, which Karmi ironically returned. Karmi has an obsessive relationship with her virus samples, seeing them as the only true companions she has. Karmi went as far as to interact with them and giving them names, and reacting in horror when one was destroyed. Whenever she is around Professor Granville, she acts optimistic and engaged, and friendly with Hiro. Appearance Karmi is an adolescent girl with olive tan skin, long brown hair, and is a little taller than Hiro, although the two are close in age. She ties her hair back in a ponytail and wears a cream-colored turtleneck, black pants under an orange skirt, and black shoes. For accessories, Karmi wears red earrings and two red and yellow bracelets on her left wrist. History In "Issue 188", Professor Granville introduces Hiro to Karmi as a means of improving Karmi's social skills by disguising it as her trying to help Hiro. Granville tells Hiro that for a week, both kids would have to socialize and give her a journal of their experience. At first, Karmi makes it seem like she is excited but in reality disliked it, treating Hiro with disdain and annoyance unless Granville was around. However, Hiro discovers that Karmi has a crush on his superhero identity when he sees her drawing him in her textbook. During the fight between Big Hero 6 and High Voltage, Karmi witnesses the event among the crowd (taking pictures of the superhero Hiro). She is nearly crushed by a falling street lamp until Hiro (in his alter ego) saves her. While recovering, Karmi giddily takes a picture of Hiro. Next day at the Institute's cafeteria Hiro tried to talk to Karmi about not revealing his identity but, fortunately, Karmi did not realize Hiro's secret and fails to see the resemblance between her crush and Hiro. Instead, she thought Hiro would tell her that he had a crush on herself, but reacted in disgust. By Friday, both met with Granville and Hiro actually thanks her for helping him learn how to socialize. Karmi is shocked as Hiro did not rat her out on her behavior and again assumes Hiro is crushing on her, which Hiro denies. Sometime after, Karmi and Hiro had developed a slight rivalry. In "Failure Mode", Granville had given her class three weeks to work on a seismic project, where they would create scale buildings with methods to survive earthquakes. Karmi's building increased its plasticity under pressure and withstood 8.5 on the Richter scale before breaking and Granville allowed her to make a new version for next week. Meanwhile, Hiro showed his rushed project that failed quickly, then Karmi took pictures of him and later sent it to people to ridicule him. Fred received the photo and showed it to Hiro. Later, Hiro attended class again with nothing for the project and tossed his notepad, accidentally ruining the rest of the class' projects. Karmi (and some other students) took embarrassing pictures of him again and later showed her new project to Granville, who was motivating Hiro to do his project, although Karmi liked hearing Hiro say he was not good at it. Finally, when Hiro showed his model, Karmi was ready with her phone for another failure, but Hiro's project was outstanding and Granville congratulated him. Karmi was shocked and angry and this time Hiro took a picture of her reaction as payback. In "The Impatient Patient", at the SFIT cafeteria, Karmi was standing in line behind Hiro to grab a fruit. Hiro touched an apple but decided to grab an orange instead, and so Karmi began lecturing him saying that he left lots of microbes in the apple and that it was cold and flu season. Hiro then sniffed and Karmi stopped talking, dropping her food and then slowly backed away from him. Gallery Karmi Mask.png Karmi Masked.png Karmi meets Hiro.png|Karmi meets Hiro. Karmi Granville lab.png Karmi Hiro 1.png Karmi Hiro 2.png Karmi Hiro 3.png Karmi Microscope.png Karmi Hiro 5.png Karmi Hiro 6.png Karmi Hiro 7.png Karmi study.png Karmi leaves.png Karmi crowd.png Karmi photo 1.png Karmi phone.png Hiro saves Karmi.png|Saved by Hiro. Karmi Hiro 8.png|Flattered to be saved by "Hero" Hiro. Karmi Hiro 9.png Karmi table.png Karmi Hiro picture.png Issue 188.jpg Karmi Hiro 10.png Clueless Karmi.png|Karmi doesn't realize Hiro saved her. Karmi hazmat.png Karmi viruses.png Karmi Hiro 11.png Karmi Hiro 12.png Karmi Hiro 13.png Karmi Hiro office.png Karmi Hiro 14.png Karmi and Hiro in Granville's office.png Karmi Hiro 15.png Karmi I88.png Karmi news.png Karmi news 2.png|Karmi sees her crush on the news. Karmi project.png|Karmi's seismic project. Karmi building.png Karmi nervous.png Destroyed model 1.png|Karmi sees her model destroyed. Destroyed model 2.png Karmi photo.png|Karmi takes an embarrassing picture of Hiro. Karmi photo 2.png Karmi photo 3.png Karmi and Hiro 16.png Karmi phone photo.png Karmi Hiro test.png Karmi angry.png|Hiro takes a picture of Karmi. Karmi and Hiro TIP.png Karmi TIP.png Karmi scared.png|Karmi backs away from Hiro. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans